


Rules

by rivervixens



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivervixens/pseuds/rivervixens
Summary: After a few interactions with Cheryl Blossom, Veronica is determined that she needs to protect Betty from Cheryl’s reign. In an effort to do so, Veronica needed to find a way to bend the rules.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave requests, comments, criticisms, and such.  
> ~ Peaches

After they arrived at The Pembrooks Hotel, Veronica’s mother greeted a familiar bellhop as Veronica’s eyes glanced around the lobby. They talked for a moment; her mother mentioning a chocolate shop that sold hamburgers, which at the time seemed to be the weirdest thing that Veronica had ever heard of. Hermione turned to her and asked if she wanted to go take a taxi and grab some food for them, leaving her to hope that the hotel’s motto, “Quality always” also covered the strange hamburger selling chocolate shop.  
Veronica was just on her way on her way up the stairs to the entrance of Pop’s when she noticed someone pull up behind her. She spun around, coat flowing upwards and twisting around her like a whirlpool. In the car, sitting on the bright white leather seats with one hand on the wheel and the other tossed over the convertible door, was what Veronica would describe as nothing less than a bombshell; a redhead with the brightest cherry smile she’d ever seen.  
“You’re the new girl, right?” The redhead asked, and Veronica nodded.  
“I’ll show you around if you’d like. I could always use a hot city girl from New York on my squad.” To this, the girl in the passenger seat beside the redhead nodded excitedly and then went back to texting someone.  
“I would, but…”  
“--Well if you’re busy, just know that the offer still stands.” The girl took a fry out of her take-out bag and bit half of it off, winking and smirking at Veronica and then driving out of the parking lot. Veronica, a bit confused and yet somehow flattered, continued walking into the diner called Pop’s Chock’lit Shop.  
⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘  
“Don’t freak out, just trust me,” Veronica breathed as she pulled Betty in for a kiss. After what seemed like forever and a day, they both let go of eachother, turning to the three cheer tryout judges. Veronica could see the flash of pure, red hot anger in Cheryl's eyes, only to disappear and return to her original annoyed expression. A shocked Betty Cooper smiled apologetically once she noticed the fuming look Cheryl was giving her, though it disappeared only a moment later.  
“Check your sell-by date, ladies. Faux-lesbian kissing hasn’t been taboo since 1994.”  
⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘  
After tryouts, Cheryl Blossom announced to all the girls that they were to meet in the locker room to receive their outfits for this year. When they got there, Cheryl started handing out the outfits, and after handing out everyone else’s outfits, including Betty’s, Cheryl motioned for Veronica to come talk to her.  
Cheryl handed her the bright blue and yellow bundle and said, “So we’re clear, I like you. Not Betty. But just because you were high on the social ladder once doesn’t mean you know me any better than anyone else in this hellhole. I’m not who you think I am, and if you pull a stunt like that again, I’ll kick Betty off the team. Oh, and umm... Welcome to the River Vixens,” Cheryl finished with a wink and a toss of her hair.  
Veronica rolled her eyes and walked off, knowing that if she said anything to Cheryl that she would give Betty even more of a hard time. Veronica walked over to Betty and held up her outfit with a huge grin as Betty resonated with her happiness. In that moment, Veronica became determined not to let anyone bring down the only true friend she’s had in a long time; especially not Cheryl Blossom.  
⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘  
Cheryl’s house was huge. Impossibly ginormous, immense, colossal, brobdingnagian-- whichever adjective you put to that house (if it should even be called a house) that is a synonym of big, would work. The party had started a little less half an hour ago and Veronica made sure she was fashionably late.  
“We’re going old school tonight… Seven minutes in heaven,” Cheryl declared, glancing around the room of formally dressed partygoers sitting on the sofas.  
Veronica glanced at Betty, who gave her a knowing look and rolled her eyes.  
“Who wants to twist in the closet of love first? My vote is A for Archie,” Cheryl continued, “Anyone care to second that?”  
“Wait actually--” Archie started, before Reggie interrupted, “Yes, Andrews! Yes!”  
“Alright, gather ‘round, kids. Let’s see who’s riding the Ginger Stallion tonight,” Cheryl said as she set the empty beer bottle on the coffee table and gave it a spin.  
After what seemed like minutes of the bottle spinning in slow motion, it landed right between Betty and Veronica, coaxing an, “ohhh no wayyy!!!” from Reggie. Of course, Cheryl took the opportunity to attempt to sabotage Betty and Veronica’s friendship, and Veronica could see how upset Betty was.  
“It’s clearly pointing to… The new girl. This should be fun.”  
Veronica protests, “Umm, I’m not doing this,” to which Cheryl replied, “That’s up to you. But, if you don’t, house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn.”  
“Fine,” Veronica said with a shrug as Betty looked at her both confused and accusingly.  
Cheryl was surprised, “Fine? That’s it?”  
“Well, there’s really only one problem. The rules of spin the bottle are as follows. Rule number one: No one is allowed to back out after the bottle has been spun. Rule number two: The two people involved are the person who the nose of the bottle points to at the end of the spin, and the person who spun the bottle. Therefore you, Cheryl Blossom, and I, Veronica Lodge, are going in that closet.”  
⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘  
“I can’t believe you got me into this,” Cheryl breathed, swatting away nonexistent spiderwebs as Veronica closed the door to the closet, muffling the chatter from the other room.  
“I can’t believe that you actually came into this closet with me,” Veronica said.  
“Well I couldn’t let anyone believe I was scared of a closet, now, could I?”  
“I suppose.”  
In an effort to stay away from any possible spiderwebs, Cheryl inched toward the center of the closet and therefore closer to Veronica.  
“Well, since we’re here…” Cheryl whispered, her hands finding their way to Veronica’s hips.  
“Wait what--” Veronica’s question died on her lips as Cheryl’s met hers. Instinctively, Veronica’s hands found their way to Cheryl’s hair and she pulled her impossibly closer. Veronica bit Cheryl’s bottom lip, provoking a moan out of Cheryl. The redhead’s hands found their way under Veronica’s shirt and she dragged her nails down her back, making Veronica whimper.  
They broke apart for a moment, breathing heavily as their eyes locked. At the sight of Veronica’s dilated pupils glancing down at her lips, Cheryl lunged forward. Her hands traced down Veronica’s back to her ass and her lips latched onto Veronica’s neck, biting softly. Veronica bit her own lip and moaned, her hands tangled in Cheryl’s red hair.  
A knock on the door alerted them that their time was up, and Cheryl growled in annoyance into Veronica’s neck. Veronica laughed lightly.  
“We should probably get out of the closet now.” Veronica grinned.  
“Mm…” Cheryl frowned, gaze falling to Veronica’s puffy lips. “Seven more minutes.”  
Veronica’s eyes drop to Cheryl’s own plump lips she nods, leaning in.


End file.
